fairyeverafterfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Dragneel
}} Luke Dragneel (ir ー ag (ū Rūku Doraguniru) es un mago de Fairy Tail Guild, en el que es miembro de Team Twins. Él es el hermano de Nashi y Luna y gemelo de Igneel. Appearance Luke Dragneel has a lean but muscular body. He has pale skin similar to his mother, but has golden blonde hair. He has emerald green eyes. His guild mark is red and positioned on his right shoulder. Typically, Luke wears his signature scarf and gave him, but does not wear the same outfit. Personality Luke is the cool-tempered twin, but like his mother Lucy, he can snap into annoyance at Igneel's antics. He is not as excited as the guild to fight within the guildhall, but admits being in the guild is fun. He gets annoyed with Igneel’s childishness and sneaking out, but tags along nonetheless to keep him in line. He is quite knowledgeable in many subjects, often saying he wants to study for “research”. He has no filter whatsoever at all nor does he know when his questions are out-of-line. Often, Luke is found watching things. Luke enjoys helping Lucy around the house and spending time with Luna when he can. As he grows older, he mediates fights between Igneel and Nashi. However, whenever Igneel fights with Mary Jane Dreyar, he chooses to opt out of being the tie-breakers and conveniently has a book he begins to read when either one needs his help. Luke is seen to inherit only a few of Natsu’s animalistic traits such as an acute nose and hearing. While Luke is like his mother in many ways, he is ignorant in romantic ways and often confused by any sexual references or jokes or even signs a girl is flirting with him, which is often. When a girl attempts to impress him with scanty clothes and lingerie, he bluntly tells them about everything wrong with their outfit, reducing them to tears but promising to please him. Luke is shown being protective over Luna in regards to Gale Redfox, but drags Igneel away before he starts a fight with Gale. Luke often looks up to Lance Dreyar or Nashi for guidance. History Luke is the twin of Igneel. When he was born, he was rumored to be the child of prophecy, but was tested for his magical prowess. Luke always mediated the fighting between Igneel and Nashi as well as took care of his younger sister Luna. His personality resembled to that of Lucy Heartfilia, his mother, with his limited patience toward Igneel as well as sensibility. Often, he went along or stopped Igneel’s pranks. Luke strives to be like Mystogan Fernandes and become powerful enough to protect his family, but still has to decide on a Magic he wants to study in. However, under Mystogan’s guidance, Luke begins learning and mastering different types of Magic. When he was on a mission, he accidentally stumbled on a cave hidden in a small village. He saw ancient texts on the walls and read them. Nothing happened so he left and took a nap under a tree. He woke up and saw himself sitting on clouds. A voice came to him and said his name. Luke was scared of what goings on and was calmed down by his dead grandparents. He realized he’s in Heaven and started screaming because he thought he died. Soon a bright light appeared and God spoke to him and told him that he’s the child of prophecy. God explained that the demonic and celestial powers from his parents created a power that could triumph over all the angels and demons of the hierarchy. He was given the name, “The Monster of God.” This power would allow him to surpass Nashi and Mary Jane Dreyar ability to control angels and demons. He was even allowed to eat demons and rebellious angels to gain their power, which made him stronger. God gave him the Seal of Solomon, Shadow spirit, Grass Cutter, and the Chariot of the Four Winds. With these new powers required tons of training, including training in gravity heavier then that of Earthland. Magic and Abilities Demon Immunity '(悪魔免疫ーAkuma men'eki)'': Allows the user to have a natural immunity to demonic curses or magic, to which the extent of the immunity relies upon the magic of the user. Because of Luke’s Magic and training, his Demon Immunity can neutralize many curses as well as Dark Magic, but soon fades into dampening the magic. '''Illusion Magic (幻影魔法 Genei Mahō): Unknowingly, Luke seems to have specialized in Illusion Magic. He has great mastery over it to the point where looking into his eyes can cause the Illusion Magic to take effect. He is able to use his Illusion Magic on others through touch as well or just by looking at them without eye contact. He is able to produce illusions so strong that they become realistic, allowing the target to touch the illusions and taste them as hear them and smell them. His Illusion Magic is able to fool those inexperienced with their Enhanced Senses; however, his Magic cannot fool Dragon Slayers. Combining Illusion Magic with Hypnos Magic allows the user to be practically invincible. * Dream: This spell enables the target to see their dream world, in a world they aspire to be in. * Mirage: The user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone calls out “It’s not real!”, shakes subjects out of their deluded state or the subjects see the illusionist working his power, then the illusions will wear off, entirely (or until the user can go unnoticed to use his ability again). * Mirror: The user can make the target an alternate version of themselves. The alternate version can be whatever the user decides. * Time: The user can make it so the target believes they are in another time period. * Reality: The user can alter their own perception of reality, allowing them to experience anything they want independently. They may even create alternate realities within their mind, leading any life they wish and entering/leaving/switching them at will. Users may also use this Magic to enhance their real life, soothing the bad experiences and magnifying the good ones, radically improving their quality of life. Luke created a reality within his mind he frequently visits. Only Mystogan and Luna have access to his reality. Mystogan and Luke train in Luke's reality. He, as well, can use this spells on others. Unlike Dream, Reality will create the target's own reality that is in actuality their subconscious, while Dream creates a dreamscape that can invent anything the user or target desires. * Environment: The user can generate a different environment. Luke is able to generate a different environment so realistic, the target and him will feel its effects. * Death: If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions. This spell is forbidden, according to Makarov, and is not to be used whatsoever. * Senses: The user can generate senses for the target or take away senses. Luke is able to make a person see or hear something, or is able to make his target believe they cannot see or hear. * Pain: The user can make the target feel as though they are experiencing pain. * Decoy: The user can generate decoys of themselves. The difference between Decoy and Thought Projection is the less magic is takes to cast Decoy as well as the multiple copies made of the user. * Living Soul: The user can make a copy of a living soul appear to the target. * Dying Soul: The user can make a projection of a dead soul appear to the target. * Nightmare: The user can generate the target's worst nightmare. Hypnos Magic (ヒュプノスマジック Hyupunosu Majikku): Luke is able to hypnotize his opponent into doing his bidding. Unlike Seith Magic: Human Possession, he cannot control the whole body, only the mind. Thought Projection: A type of Magic which allows its user to create a psychic copy of his or her body. This Magic can work even over great distances, allowing the user to essentially be in two places at once. Luke has great mastery over Thought Projection due to his mastery over Illusion Magic. Transformation Magic: Luke mastered Transformation Magic due to his mastery in Illusion Magic. Seal of Solomon- This ring allows Luke to summon angels and demons from different dimensions with a thought of their sigil. If he doesn’t wear the ring, he can still control them. Shadow Spirit- Shadow Spirit allows the user to pass through objects of any matter. A black, hazy shadow wraps around the users body, which no physical damage can be done. Grass Cutter- This ancient sword was given to Luke to cut through anything, even splitting atoms in half, causing a nuclear explosion. The sword can even defy all Laws of Physics. Chariot of the Four Winds- This Chariot is drawn by four horses who control the Four cardinal directions of the wind. They can even catch on fire or turn into earth or water. They can create breezes or category 6 hurricanes. Immense Agility: Like his family, Luke is extremely agile in his movements. He is able to run at fast paces and his reflexes are sharper than average. Enhanced Hearing: Gaining this ability from his father, Luke is able to hear from long distances and short distances. However, he voices his complaints to Igneel whenever he can hear him and Mary Jane together. Enhanced Smell: Luke has an acute sense of smell as he inherited the trait from his father. He has developed a sense of control over his sense of smell, able to block scents from his nose. Keen Intellect: Like his mother, Luke has a keen intellect due to his very studious personality. His IQ is between 270-300. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Luke is a hard fighter to beat, often sparring with Mystogan within his dreamscape or with Igneel and Natsu in the real world. He trains in order to master combat. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Category:Illusion Magic